Looming Shadows
by Mintbreeze
Summary: Glasskit's life in Tunnelclan is haunted by the memory of her father. Darkness is spreading throughout all of the clans. Will she survive this wave of terror?
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Prologue

_. The wing whistling in her ears, Honeywing struggled to walk towards the Starclan tried to speak, but the wind carried her voice ,she heard the voice of her old mentor, Squirreltail. "The eyes will be carried away in the will float away and Glass will have to is Glass?Honeywing wondered. _

Allegiances

Tunnelclan

Leader: Duskstar-blue gray tom with reddish paws

Deputy :Striketail- black tom with a yellow patch on his back

Medicine Cat: Honeywing- deep yellow she-cat with a orangish tail

Apprentice:Smokepaw

Warriors:

Lightningstrike-yellow tom

Blueice-Grey she-cat with cream colored paws

Appletree-Red she-cat with grey paws

Apprentice:Webpaw

Peaunutfluff-brown tom with yellow cloud shaped designs on his back

Spiketooth-grey tom

Apprentice: Whirlpaw

Hawkwing-brownish tom

Apprentice: Volepaw

Dirtfoot- dark brown tom

Apprentices

Swirlpaw- Creamy she cat with swirls of all colors on her back

Whirlpaw- grey-blue tom with white swirls

Volepaw- brownish red tom with a white nose

Webpaw-Brown tom with a black weblike design on his back

Smokepaw- Grey tom with black paws

Queens

Shimmerpelt- mother of Mudkit and Glasskit

Pebblebelly-mother of Molekit, Wavekit,and Flowerkit

Flamepool-expecting Hawkwing's kits

Elders

Aquapool-red she cat,former healer

Goldenbranch -bronze she-cat with an red spot on her face

Greypelt-grey tom with a white tail

Stripetail- red tom with blak stripes on his tail

Darknose-white tom with a dark face paws and tail

Skydrop-White she cat with a drop shaped marking on her back

Fernglow- grey cat with a greenish tint in the full moon glow


	2. Chapter 1:The Dream

Chapter 1 Sleek and smooth, Glasskit stepped through the leaves as she stalked her best hunting crouch. She tensed her whole body as she watched the mouse. As she uncoiled her muscles and flew through the air, something rustled in the bushes. Angry from losing her catch, Glasskit stormed over to the bushes. But before she could get there, her father, Darkeye, popped out of a tree grinning evilly. She started to run but Darkeye paw shot out and pinned her tail to the ground. "Wake up Glasskit, wake up "cried Mudkit "Its just a dream". Suddenly seeing the look in her eyes, Mudkit's gaze immediately softened. "Another dream with Darkeyes" he whispered quietly. Nodding her head, Glasskit started off towards the cavern. Only a littermate could share such a bond. Both of them had gone through dreams with their nightmarish father, Darkeyes. He was the first to turn. Glasskit's mother, Shimmerpelt, had told her the story about a thousand times. It was a cool, crisp leafbare morning. Shimmerpelt awoke to Darkeye leaning over her nest, teeth bared in a threatening way. Startled, she immediately stood up, bumping Darkeye's jaw along the way. That really angered him! Growling, he shot past him and headed towards the elder's tunnel. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Shimmerpelt raced after him, his tunnel dust pelting her. When Shimmerpelt arrived at the elder's cave, she was immediately horrified. She stood in shock as Darkeye tore into the flesh of the old warrior, Emberscar. After Darkeye was finished with poor Emberscar, he moved onto Shimmerpelt's mother, Fernglow. That was enough to jolt Shimmerpelt out of her stance. Shimmerpelt attacked Darkeye in a blurry of motion. With no regret, she ripped the fur of his tail and nipped the top of his paws. Darkeye turned and fled out of the tunnel. No cat has seen him since. Glasskit walked down the main tunnel towards the elder's cave. Being a kit is so boring, she thought. "Looks like you need a happy tale to cheer you up", Goldenbranch, an elder, remarked. "We all do", retorted Aquapool, the former healer. So Glasskit and all the other elders settled down and got comfortable. "Lets begin with how our clans came to be", Skydrop, a former queen and the oldest cat in all of the clans, began. "Oh, wait I love this one", Mudkit yelped as he raced Smokepaw and Webpaw into the elders den. 


	3. Chapter 2:Becoming a Paw

Chapter 2 "All cats experienced enough to navigate the tunnels please gather in the main cavern for a clan meeting", Duskstar called out. As the cats gathered, Glasskit heard snitches of conversations. "You think another cat wants to resign and be a elder", she heard Sparrowfeather whisper into Bluejay's ear. It was true; the elder's den was quite full. Tunnelclan was getting uncomfortably low on warriors. It seemed like poor Duskstar was having ceremonies almost every moon. "Cats of Tunnelclan calm down. We are solving our warrior problem by appointing two new warriors today", Duskstar shouted out over the stood still for just a moment before bouncing up to were Duskstar was standing "Looks like this one has a enough energy to run through every tunnel in our territory", Blueice murmured to her mate, Brackenleap. Ears burnings, Glasskit resumed a calmer stance as cats moved to let her through. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Mudkit was standing still in the far corner of the cavern. "Come on Mudkit", she hissed to herself. "Well Mudkit, to afraid to come up", taunted the most popular apprentice, Swirlpaw. Growling, Mudkit approached Glasskit and Duskstar. "Glasskit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to take a mentor. From this day on, you shall be known as Glasspaw. Your mentor will be Bluejay. Bluejay, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have received wonderful training from Goldenbranch and you have proven that you are brave and courageous. You will be the mentor of Glasspaw and I know you will do a good job teaching all you know to Glasspaw." As Bluejay touched noses with Glasspaw, she could hardly contain her excitement. "Glasspaw, Glasspaw", the clan chanted. After Mudpaw was assigned the mentor of Lightningstrike, well know for his victory in the viscous battle with Dustclan, Glasspaw made her way towards the healers cave. As she entered, all fell silent. Shimmerpelt looked at her and said "Glasskit, why are you her? You should go play with Mudkit and Pebblebelly's kits." "I'm a warrior now Shimmerpelt"her mother gasped in shock. "So is Mudpaw." "Well tell me everything"! Shimmerpelt exclaimed. As Mudpaw entered, they both told her all about their apprentice ceremony. "If only I could have been there "' Shimmerpelt signed. "But now we have to share a den with Swirlpaw. And she's a mousebrain", Mudkit cried. " It was true. Although wicked at hunting, Swirlpaw was pain in the tail, always showing of to her mentor, Frostbreath. "Well I suppose you should get going. You mentors probably have something planned for you." 


	4. Chapter 3:On the Hunt

Chapter 3

Padding softly through the tunnel, Glasspaw lifted her nose into the air, scenting for prey. All she could smell was dirt. Dirt, dirt, and dirt! That's what her life was now. Glasslike wondered if all Tunnelclan cats felt like this. "Catch anything, Glasspaw", Bluejay asked. "No", she replied sadly. "I don't think I've eaten a real meal since I was kitted", Mudpaw whined as he padded out of a tunnel. "Oh stop whining Mudpaw. Get used to it. Every Leaf fall, the Twolegs hunt all the rabbits so there is none left for us", Lightningstrike retorted. "I know, I know, the elders tell stories about hunger time", Mudpaw whined. "Well you should go hunt. Otherwise, tonight you can't eat", Bluejay interrupted gently.

Glasspaw padded into a tunnel. Hoping to scent a rabbit, she sniffed the air greedily. To her delight, the faint scent of mole trickled into her the scent trail, she headed down the tunnel. After a while, Glasspaw heard the sound of mole's claws scraping against the cool earth. Lowering into a hunting crouch, Glasspaw tensed her muscles and prepared to leap. She flew through the tunnel air and landed on top of the mole's neck. Yowling in delight, she gleefully skipped back to the main tunnel.

"Nice catch, Glasspaw, I'm sure Aquapool would love it", Bluejay exclaimed,heaped with praise."Thanks",Glasspaw replied shyly. "Go put that in the prey tunnel", Bluejay ordered,"Then report to to the battle cave for training." Racing down the tunnel, she reached the prey cave. When she arrived ,she was surprised to see her mother standing at the low stocked pile. "Shimmerpelt! Your feeling better!",Glasspaw yelped.

"Yes my sweet Glasspaw. I was allowed to fetch my own prey today"! Shimmerpelt replied with an equal excitement."Look what I caught", Glasspaw requested, as she laid down the fat mole on the pile. "Starclan's kits that's a big one"! Shimmerpelt gasped."And you say you caught that by yourself", she asked. Nodding proudly , Glasspaw exited and ran towards the training cave.


	5. Chapter 4:Border Patrol

**Sorry if these are to short! Please review. Also ,I'M Working on Allegiances **

Chapter 4

"Ok, Glasspaw, Bluejay, Appletree, Spiketooth, and Peanutfluff go on border patrol", the deputy, Striketail ,meowed. As he started assigning cats to hunting tunnels, Glasspaw and the rest of the patrol headed to the mouth of the cave. Pretty much only border patrols ventured was Glasspaw's first border patrol. Lucky Mudpaw had already gone twice an it seemed like all the other apprentices had gone three or four times already!

Leading the patrol, Spiketooth headed towards what Glasspaw assumed was the Dustclan border. "Where are we going", Glasspaw hissed into her mentors ear."The Dustclan border", Bluejay replied. After what seemed like forever of walking, they reached a line where the stench of Dustclan reeked like crowfood. "I smell Catusfire", Spiketooth growled. Understanding the confused look of Glasspaw's face, Bluejay informed her that Cactusfire was the deputy of Dustclan. Soon enough, Glasspaw spotted a brief flash of a tanish pelt. "I see him", Glasspaw meowed softly to Spiketooth. Nodding a thank you, Spiketooth growled softly and leaped. Tackling Cactusfire to the ground, he growled ", Why are you here". "I..I'm supposed to carry a messege to Duskstar",Cactusfire stammered."Then why lurk in the shadows", Appletree his head, Cactusfire replied shakily"That's why I need to speak with Duskstar."Come on, just bring him to Duskstar", Bluejay interrupted.

"All cats old enough to navigate the tunnels please gather in the main cave", Duskstar called the cts gathered, Glasspaw padded over to where her fully recovered mother was sitting. "Catctusfire, the Dustclan deputy, has delivered some disturbing has fallen under the same spell as Darkeyes. He went into a rage, killing one of his kits and injuring his mate. Then he ran off. Now two dangerous cats are wandering the clans territories",Duskstar meowed. We should tell Herbclan and Waveclan", Blueice called ."Very well. Glasspaw and umm Appletree head to Herbclan. Blueice and Peaunutfluff head to Waveclan. Shimmerpelt , escort Cactusfire back to Dustclan", Duskstar responed. Excitement fizzled through Glasspaw's pelt. For the second time in one day, she got to go out! Walking towards Appletree,Glasspaw could hardly contain her excitement.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Herbclan

**You get to meet me in this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Running as fast as she could, Glasspaw tried to keep pace with Appletree. The red she-cat was well known for her speed in battle."When are we going to get there", Glasspaw panted."Not long",Appletree responded, not even sounding winded.  
When the two she cats ran across the border, they were immediately greeted by several cats just about to cross the border."What are you doing here", once of the Herbclan warriors growled,trying to not look guilty."We are her to bring a message to Lilystar", Glasspaw spoke surprised, the smallest Herbclan warrior, probably an apprentice"Really!We are supposed to bring a message to Duskstar"."Mintpaw, don't give away our secrets",one of the warriors hissed."Sorry Necterbreeze",Mintpaw apologized, hanging her head."Well I guess we can bring you to Lilystar", Necterbreeze said stiffly.  
When they reached the camp, one of the other warriors escorted Appletree into a den. "It's Mintpaw,right",Glasspaw asked."Yes, what about you"? Mintpaw asked."I'm Glasspaw and the red cat was Appletree". "How old are you, I'm eight moons", Mintpaw asked."Really!Me know what's strange, you look exactly like my mother, Shimmerpelt",Glasspaw meowed in nervous, Mintpaw meowed"Well I should get going, I have a training session with my mentor". Huh that was strange ,Glasspaw just took off.  
When Appletree came back from the Lilystar's den, Glasspaw and her left. While running back,Appletree told her everything. Their medicine cat, Pinenose, had turned like Icestar of Dustclan and Darkeyes. He killed a couple elders and wounded nearly every cat!Herbclan was the best clan for that to happen to because all of the cats ha some knowledge of herbs.  
Back in the caves, Blueice had a similar report. An elder and a queen of Waveclan suffered from a mysterious dark disease. 5 cats from 4 clans, disappeared and evil.5 cats dead, one a kit. Glasspaw felt suddenly unsafe in the apprentice next to Mudpaw, she was literally shaking!


	7. Chapter 6:The Disappearance

**Sorry ,this one is short too!I trie to make it longer, but still...**

Chapter 6

Glasspaw woke to a strange emptiness in the cave. Mudpaw! Where was Mudpaw!Glasspaw could no longer feel his presence lying next to her in the dark. "Webpaw",Glasspaw whispered gently awakening Webpaw .

Groggily, Webpaw replied"What, I'm trying to sleep here"!

"Mudpaw is gone",Glasspaw meowed urgently.

Suddenly more alert, the apprentices went to tell Duskstar. "Mudpaw is gone", Webpaw told Duskstar.

"I woke up and he wasn't there.I woke Webpaw and we went to tell you",Glasspaw meowed

"You say he just disapperered",Duskstar confirmed.

"Yeah, and now he isn't in the cave",Webpaw worried.

"His scent trail is fresh, and it mingled with rouge when I sent Striketail to check it",Duskstar in silence, the three cats pondered the situation.

"I'm here, you say my baby is gone",Shimmerpelt called, entering the cave."Striketail told me".Nodding as Shimmerpelt left the room, Duskstar began to pace back and forth.

"What's all the commotion?I'm too old to wake up in the middle of the night",Aquapool grumbled, walking into the cave.

"Sorry Aquapool, but Mudpaw is gone",Glasspaw apologized.

Shaking her head and muttering something under her breath, Aquapool stalked out of the cave. "Darkeye has him", Shimmerpelt yelled, running into the room;"I would recognize his scent anywhere".Being sucked into a flashback, Glasspaw froze in place


	8. PLZ READ IMPORTENT

Im sad to say that unless I get more reviews and stupid, I'm not adding to this also taking down Bright Sky. Nobody ever really likes my stories so I may just quit FanFiction. Review if you think I shouldn't stop writing.


End file.
